nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Supreme War Council (Jinavia)
The Supreme War Council (SMC) is the highest political defence organization of the Holy Empire of Jinavia. The command and control of the Imperial Armed Forces is exercised in name of the Emperor, while its management is supervised by the Government: therefore the Supreme War Council is the forum where the formal imperial military leadership is exercised in conjunction with the Government. However, the Emperor retains other formal and informal command channels. Because the composition, the Council is considered the supreme military policy-making body and its Deputy Chairman, appointed by the Emperor, is the Chief of the Imperial General Staff and Executive Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces. The Council is housed in the Thousend Sword Building in northern Saint Basilsburg. The Supreme War Council is the main instrument through which the Emperor formally acquires detailed knowledge of the government's security and defence policies. More generally, the Council is the forum for discussion and learning for the study of issues relating to security and defense. The Supreme War Council is the dialogue and discussion instrument between those in charge of the political address in the field of national defence: through it, its components can help to define criteria for the better exercise of their powers. Procedure The convocation the Council, the definition of the agenda and the chairmanship of the sessions belong to the Emperor. The Supreme War Council is summoned by the Emperor at least four times a year, with an agenda that takes into account the guidance provided by the Prime Minister. News of a meeting and its agenda are disseminated with proper Imperial Military Household press release, but the outcomes of the Council's work is reported in the minutes of the meeting, reserved for its members, which also include any documents examined. The preparation of activities, in liaison with the staffs of the various departments involved in the work, the preparation of the minutes of the meeting and the implementation of the resolutions is headed by the Secretary of the Supreme War Council, appointed by the Council on a proposal from the Emperor. To carry out its duties, he makes use of the Secretariat. Functions The Supreme War Council issues non-binding directives, prepares preliminary activities and functions as consultation forum for matters related to the Imperial Armed Forces, including senior appointments, troop deployments and arms spending. The Supreme War Council also has direct control over the Strategic Missile Force. The S.W.C. reviews the general issues concerning the national defence, on the basis of general guidelines determined by the Government and Parliament, resulting from this analysis of the binding directives for the Council of Ministers (and thus the individual ministries) and Commander-in-Chief, according to the different areas of expertise. The Imperial Armed Forces are commanded by Imperial General Staff Headquarters, which implement the directives of the Supreme War Council. The Deputy Chairman of the Supreme War Council and Chief of the Imperial General Staff is one of the most powerful leaders in Jinavian politics. Composition * President: Emperor of Jinavia Jules IX Vosotorax * Vice-President of the Council, Chief of the Imperial General Staff and Executive Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces: Lord Marshal of the Empire Baron Esteban Gallaron-y-Fastilla * Councilors ** Prime Minister:Count David Ulrich Maria Sebastian Knut von Brixen-Innichen ** Minister of Foreign Affairs ** Minister of Interior ** Minister of Economy ** Minister of War * Additional Councilors ** Chief of Staff of Imperial Army ** First Sea Lord and Chief of Naval Operations ** Chief of Staff of the Imperial Air ** Commandant General of Imperial Gendarmerie Corps ** Chief of Military Intelligence Service ** Director-General of Department of Imperial Security Standing Committee of the Armed Forces The Standing Committee of the Armed Forces is the body within the Supreme War Council established in order to advise the Minister of War. The Committee is heard about: * Matters of high importance on military orders and preparation and organ of the armed forces and each of them; * The terms of a military character, particularly relevant, to be included in the Treaties and Conventions; * Patterns of legislative or regulatory measures prepared by the Minister of War on military discipline, sort of the armed forces, state and progress of military personnel, recruitment of military personnel, staffing of civilian and military personnel; * The draft state budget of the Ministry of Defence for each financial year. The Minister of War has the right to attend Council meetings and may require the inclusion in the agenda of the Council proceedings of every other matter of technical interest, military or administrative, has the right to participate in the meeting the Chief of Staff defense. Composition They are ordinary members of the Committee with voting rights: * The Military Secretary-General and the Chiefs of Staff of Armed Forces, which can be replaced by a Deputy Military Secretary-General and the Deputy Chiefs of Staff of the respective Armed Force; * An Army general, an Admiral, an Air General and a Captain General, in actual permanent service, which are the highest in rank within the four armed forces, provided they have other charges and the same, in their order of seniority, taking the offices of President and Vice-President of the Committee; * A member of the Privy Council and a State Attorney, which can be replaced by deputies. * A General of Brigade or Colonel, or the corresponding ranks, and a corresponding civil servant of government departments, for each armed force, to act as rapporteurs for military, technical and administrative affairs. General officers and admirals who are serving outside the territory can not be part of the Council as ordinary members. They are extraordinary members of the Committee with voting rights, and shall be convened in relation to the matter under consideration: * The Commandant General of the Gendarmerie * The Military Promoteur General of Justice The President may also convene, to be heard in discussion on the affairs, military officers and civil servants and persons of special competence in scientific, industrial and economic, as well as experts in issues related to the military sphere. They are not entitled to vote. Appointments The President and Vice Presidents shall be appointed by decree of the Emperor, on the proposal of Minister of War, the vice presidents are appointed by the Minister of Defence. The rapporteurs are appointed by the Minister of War, on proposal by the relevant Chief of Staff of Armed Force or the Secretary General with regard to the civil leaders. The member of the Privy Council and the state attorney shall be appointed by the Minister of War, appointed, respectively, of the Lord President of the Council and the Advocate General's Office. Procedure The Committee is convened by the President, which sets the agenda and decides, provided that at least half of the members called ordinary and extraordinary, by a majority of those present, expressed by an open vote in reverse order of rank or seniority; in the event of a tie, the Chairman's vote. The opinion about each measure is given a half minutes of meeting, which must be summed up in the discussion and must be shown the results of voting by inserting the opinion of the minority or minorities. The report is handed to the Minister of War by the President of the High Council of the Armed Forces. National Defence Mobilization Commission The National Defence Mobilization Commission is an organization under the Supreme War Council responsible for coordinating decisions concerning military affairs, strategic plans and defence mobilization. It is usually chaired by the Prime Minister of the Empire. The Prime Minister serves as chairman of the Commission, with Minister of War as vice chairman and an Army General or equivalent as secretary-general. The National Defense Mobilization Commission has some departments to carry out specific duties: * NDMC General Office * NDMC Equipment Department * NDMC Anti-aircraft Department * NDMC Communications Department Central Guard Unit The Central Guard Unit is the chief Security Detail military bureau responsible for the security of senior Jinavian Government, Parliament, and military leaders. The bureau is an independent security regiment that does not report to the Saint Basilsburg Military Region. Instead, it is subordinated to the Imperial General Staff Headquarters and commanded by a Brigadier General of the Imperial Gendarmerie Corps. The supervision is assigned to the Supreme War Council itself. Structure The strength of the unit is more than 8,000, organized into 8 Groups totaling 40 Squadrons, each has its own mission: * The 1st Group is responsible for Thousend Swords Building and northern Saint Basilsburg. * The 2nd Group is responsible for the base camp, containing several barracks of the unit in central and in northeast Saint Basilsburg near the Eastern Hills. * The 3rd Group is responsible for Sunny Hills and surrounding areas * The 4th Group is responsible for Eastcastle State Guesthouse and surrounding areas. * The 5th Group is responsible for VIP residences in Central District. * The 6th Group is armed with anti-aircraft artillery, tasked for air defense. * The 7th and 8th Groups are mobile reserves. The area of responsibility is divided into outer and inner security zones, with inner zone has higher security measures. The inner zone is further divided into three categories and the higher the category, the more strict the security measures. In addition to sentries and patrols, plain cloth agents were also deployed for security missions. In addition to the 8 groups, there are another two permanent units of the Central Guard Unit. The first is a small factory of less than a hundred workers, while the other is a farm located in Sunny Hills. Both are established to provide supplies to the need of the Jinavian political and military leadership for security reasons, because ordinary factories are not allowed to manufacture the goods the leadership needs for its daily life. Though the factory is small, it adopts most advanced technologies available and the factory maintained over four dozen highly digitized and computerized machine tools that is capable of producing a wide range of products, though majority of the good produced is consumer goods. The farm at Sunny Hills is a ranch for the military horses. The ranch is home to a farm, producing all the food the top leaders needed, and a portion of the unit's own need. The farm practices organic farming, and had never used any pesticide or chemical fertilizers. Formation and Duties While the Central Guard Unit has a full regiment size of combat ready troops, its commander is a Brigade size ranking officer – a Brigadier General. Along with the personal safety of senior Jinavia government and military leaders, the bureau is also responsible for protecting the office and living quarters of the leaders. Locations such as Mausoleum of Sain Basil, the Glorious Hall, Eastcastle State Guesthouse are all guarded by the unit. 412 Military Hospital The 412 Military Hospital or "Military Central Hospital", located in Saint Basilsburg, is the largest general hospital under the auspices of the Armed Forces. Its mission includes assuring the health of the Sovereign and of Country's civil and military leaders. Category:Jinavia